


Reset

by AgeofAquarius



Series: Rio [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Grumpy Bear - Freeform, Grumpy!Oliver, Hand Jobs, Marriage, Sex is had, there is some heavy touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofAquarius/pseuds/AgeofAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity both have had bad days and need to have the day reset.  This is apart of the ongoing “Rio” universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Arrow is owned by The CW/DC and I make no money from this. Thanks to Cindy for the second pair of eyes and shout out to my twitter crew. Please review and let me know what you think.

Felicity sighed as she took off her heels. She never bought into the idea that Monday’s are the worst day of the week but after the server had been down for most the day and her assistant had forgotten to schedule not one but two IT meetings—she was ready to reset her day. It didn’t help matters that Oliver had been overseas for two weeks on an A.R.G.U.S mission. They didn’t have time to say goodbye properly and when she’d ask when he’d back—she barely got a “soon” before he rushed out the door.

“Looks like its me, you and a bubble bath,” she mumbled to no one particular as she grabs a bottle of red from the counter and makes her way towards the bathroom. It would help relax her and maybe make her forget her terrible day.

***

“What time is it?” Oliver grumbled as the car came to a stop in front of the townhouse. After being away, his mood had gotten dark. This is what Felicity would call his “grumpy bear” stage and he’d be stuck in it every time he’d do a job for A.R.G.U.S. and she’d do her best to bring him out of it. However, this mission that was supposed to only have been a week had been extended to two weeks and he was practically raging by the time Waller let him leave. Grumpy bear, indeed.

“2 A.M., Queen,” his driver replied. “Shit,” he muttered under his breath. He knew that Felicity had been keeping odd hours at Palmer’s company (No, he’ll never be anything other than Palmer) but by 2 A.M, he was sure that she’d be asleep. He’d take a shower in their guest room, and wake her in the morning. He’d been gone for two weeks. A few hours wouldn’t make a difference. 

***

Felicity woke with a start at hearing the floorboards creak. Sleep had overtaken her the moment she had laid down, and the bottle of wine had sat unopened on their nightstand. She was sure that she had set all the alarms that Oliver insisted that they needed and triple checked the locks but the floorboards always freaked her out. “If I don’t check them out and something is actually wrong, I’ll never hear the end of it,” she muttered as she climbed out of bed. She pulled the white dress shirt around her tighter and padded towards the guest room. Each time Oliver had to go on a job for Waller, she ended up sleeping in his shirts while he was gone. It helped her sleep better and if she were honest with herself, it let her imagine that it was his arms around her. As she turned down the hallway, she stopped as she heard a low buzzing coming from their guest room. Frowning, she made her way towards the room determined to find the source of the sound. When she reached the door, she pushed it open and stopped. She could see Oliver standing at the bathroom mirror, hair clippers in his hand, and smoothing his hand over his freshly shaven head. He didn’t seem to notice her in the room, which was struck her as odd because he would always brag that he always knew when she was around even before they were together. However, this time, she could see as he looked in mirror, he wasn’t here with her. He was still on his mission.

Her heart broke a little bit when she saw the tension in his shoulders. Working for ARGUS was something that he never wanted to do but if he wanted to keep the peace with Waller—he had to do it. She walked into the bathroom, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Hey,” she said softly kissing his bare back. His soft intake of breath let her know that he heard her. “Tough job?”

“Fucking Waller,” he muttered while rubbing his hand over hers. “I was supposed to be back a week ago. Kept me away from you.”

“Yeah,” she responded peppering kisses across his back. “But you know if you don’t, she’ll be an even bigger pain in the ass. We don’t need that.”

“I know, Lis, but I needed you,” he said as he turned to look at her. He cupped her face, and instinctively she turned into his palm. 

“I’m here now,” she said quietly as he traced his fingers over her lips. His eyes were still stormy but she could see Oliver—her Oliver breaking through. 

“Always?” he asked almost shyly as if he was worried that he would blink and she would be gone.

“Always.” She answered as their lips met in a slow kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

As they broke the kiss, Oliver wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her closer to him. They both sighed at the contact. Between himself and the shower at the base where he had been staying, there were more than a few nights where thoughts of Felicity ended with him getting himself off. He was a son of bitch for thinking of her in that way but he couldn’t help it. The longer he had to stay away, the dirtier his thoughts had gotten. He wanted nothing more than to put her on the bathroom counter and fuck her until they both passed out from the exhaustion. From the front, the back, he didn’t care. He needed to feel her warm center around him. 

“I missed you so much,” he groaned as her hand found its way underneath his towel. “So much.” He sucked his teeth as he watched her spit on her hand and grab his dick. 

“Tell me how much, Oliver,” she said as she began to stroke him. He watched as she frowned in concentration and stuck her tongue out at the corner of her mouth. 

“When I got back, I wanted to go directly into our bedroom and wake you up with my tongue and fingers. I wanted to feel your juices go down my throat as you screamed my name over and over again.” His hips jerked as he closed his eyes. The heady combination of Felicity giving him a hand job, and the image of her coming over his face almost made him explode in her hand.

“Is that why you shaved your hair?” she asked still stroking him. His cock had grown thick and he wasn’t sure how long he could last. “I love it, don’t get me wrong, but I’d have nothing to grab onto.”

He chuckled at her practical thought. Only his Felicity. 

“Oh, you won’t need to,” he grunted as she sped up her movements. The pressure began to build in his back and he was going to come over her hand, and he couldn’t care less. “Keep doing that, Lis. Right there.”

“Is this what you thought about me doing while you were away? Getting you off?” He opened his eyes to see Felicity’s eyes narrowing wickedly. He knew she was aware of the power she had over him when he was in his “grumpy bear” stage. He was putty in her hands figuratively and literally if she kept jacking him off.

His breath caught as she began to kiss his neck. Like a laser, she focused on the spots on his body where she knew she could get a reaction. He was close to coming and all he needed was a slight push and…

Oh.

Felicity bit down on his neck and he came over her hand. She stroked him through his orgasm and kissed him slowly.

“And there he is, “ she said while breaking their kiss. “Hi.”

He smiled. “Hey.”

“Feeling better, grumpy?” she asked as he began to rub the sides of her body. He knew that she hadn’t gotten off and he was eager to have some part of himself between her legs. 

“Much.” He touched his forehead against hers. “Thank you.”

Smirking, she stuck her tongue out at him. “Grumpy you is not as much fun as ‘I just got home and I really really want to have sex with my wife’ you.”

He raised his eyebrow as she wiped her hand on the washcloth on the sink. “You like that guy?”

She gave him a wink. “Oh, that guy? I love that guy. That guy is the one that is going to eat me out until I can’t take it anymore and then that guy is going to fuck me on this counter until I have bruises in places that I didn’t know that I could. And finally, that guy---“ she stepped around him and hopped up on the counter. She leaned slightly back and spread her legs. He could see how wet she was and he was ready to suck her dry. “could start any time.”

***  
Her head gently hit the mirror as Oliver’s ministrations on her pussy made her come for a third time. She needed this. She’s needed this since the first night he was gone. “Fuck,” she muttered as he grabbed her ass and brought her closer to the edge of the counter. He wouldn’t drop her she was sure but it felt like he was trying to touch her deeper than he had before. 

His breath was hot on her center and she could hear how wet she still was when his tongue slid into her. Oliver teased her clit again, and hummed his approval when her body responded to him.

“Taste so good, Lis,” he mumbled as her orgasm took over her body. “I’ve been waiting two weeks for this.”

“And to think you weren’t going to wake me up.” His chuckle against her thigh made her shiver.

He stood up and brought her towards him. “Consider it a temporary lapse of judgment.” Their lips met and she was thrilled to taste herself on his mouth.

“Don’t let it happen again,” she said mockingly. 

“Deal.” Her breath caught as his fingers teased her still throbbing sex. “You know,” he started as he licked his lips. “You’re still wet.” She moaned as she felt his hardened cock slide against her.

“A fact that hasn’t gone unnoticed by me, Oliver.” She sighed in pleasure as he finally entered her. “And apparently not by you either.”

“Mm-mm. Hold onto me tight, Lis,” he whispered hotly in her ear.

And she did.


End file.
